1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an endoscope washing/disinfecting system for automatically washing/disinfecting a used endoscope, an endoscope washed/disinfected by an endoscope washing/disinfecting device and an endoscope washing/disinfecting device.
2. Description of the Related Art
To an endoscope used for the purpose of inspection or treatment in a body cavity, filthy matters adhere not only to the outer surface of an insertion portion to be inserted into the body cavity but also each of endoscope pipelines such as an air/water supply pipeline, a suction pipeline or a forceps pipeline. Therefore, used endoscopes should be washed and disinfected.
In general, when an endoscope is to be given washing treatment and disinfection treatment using a washing/disinfecting device, as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-263066, first, a used endoscope is set in a washing/disinfecting tank and pipeline connection ports opened on the washing/disinfecting device side and the endoscope are connected through a washing tube.
Next, a treatment start switch is turned on. Then, first, a washing process is started and secondarily, a disinfection process is started.
In the washing process, first, washing water is supplied into the washing/disinfecting tank. After this washing water reaches a predetermined water level, washing is started. The washing water is circulated and the outer surface of the endoscope is washed by the water flow. Also, within each of the endoscope pipelines, the washing water in the washing/disinfecting tank is sucked by a circulating pump, and washing is carried out by pressure of water discharged from the circulating pump.
When the washing process is finished, the process moves on to a disinfecting process, but before that, the washing water is washed off as predetermined with tap water. When the process moves on to the disinfecting process, in place of the washing water supplied in the above-mentioned washing process, a disinfectant solution diluted to a predetermined concentration is supplied to the washing/disinfecting tank, and the disinfectant solution in the washing/disinfecting tank is sucked by the circulation pump and the disinfectant solution is supplied into the endoscope pipeline by pressure of water discharged from there. After the disinfectant solution is supplied into the endoscope pipeline, the endoscope is soaked in the disinfectant solution for a while for disinfection. After the disinfecting process is finished as predetermined, the disinfectant solution is washed off by tap water and then, the endoscope is dried and a series of the processes is finished.